Naoki Kenshi
Naoki is a character created by Nickstar777 for Lloyd's Fics' fanfic 'A Neko in a Peerage'. He is a Fallen Angel who moonlights as a Vigilante killing other Fallen Angels. Appearance Naoki is 5 foot 9 inches tall, he has a lean build & light skin. His black hair is short and spiky with red highlights and he also has red eyes. He dresses in a black tank top, blue jeans, black boots, black fingerless gloves, a black leather belt with a silver buckle, a shark tooth necklace and a black leather hooded trench coat. As a Fallen Angel, Naoki also possesses black Angel Wings, but he tends to prefer to keep his wings secret. Personality Naoki is a focused individual. While he is kind to his friends he is mostly a loner. Naoki is also very determined, bad tempered and loyal. When Naoki is angered, he is greatly dangerous. Naoki also has a comedic aspect to him and at times can come across as incompetent and slightly perverted. History Naoki was a loyal member of a clan of Fallen Angels alongside his younger sister, Koharu. Koharu possessed a sacred gear which allowed her to protect others from harm. The Fallen Angels decided to perform a ceremony to remove Koharu's sacred gear, but she would be killed in the process. Naoki ran away from the clan, not wanting to see his sister die. Naoki was unaware that the ceremony was stopped and Koharu was saved by a group of Devils. Believing his sister to be dead, Naoki developed a hatred for Fallen Angels, inspite being one himself, and crafted an assortment of weapons and decided to avenge his sister by killing Fallen Angels. Some time after starting his Vigilante activities, Naoki met a Nekomata called Kuroneko, who joined him on his mission. While the 2 constantly butted heads, they were still good friends. Over time, Naoki and Kuroneko discovered an underground drugs ring, where Naoki killed everyone due to being Fallen Angels and Exorcists, they took the drug ring's lair and used it as their own base. Naoki and Kuroneko started hunting Fallen Angels, Exorcists, Stray Devils and anyone evil with a sacred gear. They killed anyone dangerous enough and imprisoned anyone else. They eventually encountered a human with a sacred gear called Saori, who they imprisoned. They also encountered a stray devil, after Kuroneko cornered him in an alley, the stray devil begged her to spare him, to which she responded by saying that Naoki wanted to speak with him, Naoki entered the scene and interrogated the stray devil. The next day, Naoki and Kuroneko spend some time at a cake shop, where, after Naoki's joking around, Kuroneko kicks him in the crotch. Later that night, they went to a hotel room to spend the night, only for Kuroneko to refuse to stay in the room due to the mess. Later on, Naoki discovered that Saori had escaped and decided to enlist the help of Tomoyo Hellzing's Peerage, at first, they didn't trust him due to him being a Fallen Angel, but when Ryuji pointed out that Naoki is friends with Kuroneko (Who Ryuji had let stay at his house after saving her from being raped), they decide to trust him, Naoki informs Kuroneko that Ryuji and his friends had agreed to help them, to Kuroneko's dismay. Naoki, Kuroneko and the Devils all headed underground, to Naoki and Kuroneko's hideout. Tomoyo seperates them into 2 teams, one team consisting of Kuroneko, Tomoyo, Ryuji, Saya, Satoshi, Kasumi and Kyoji, while the other team constisted of Naoki, Naomi, Hibiki, Nylia, Ren, Marianna and Zack. Naoki informs his team that Saori keeps to the shadows and warns them to stay on their guard, he also tells them that Saori is a human. They find a pool of blood and chunks of body parts, which used to be Naoki's newest prisoner, they also find 'Blood Will Be Spilled!' written on the wall in blood. Naoki doesn't play a part in the fight with Saori, as he isn't present during it. After Saori is defeated, Kuroneko talks to Naoki in private, she convinces him to let her stay with Ryuji. Relationships 'Kuroneko' Naoki and Kuroneko are allies in Naoki's mission, they are friends, even though Naoki can sometimes get on Kuroneko's nerves. Powers and Abilities Light Weapons- As a Fallen Angel, Naoki can create Light Weapons, but he prefers not to use this ability. Flight- As a Fallen Angel, Naoki possesses wings which allow him to fly. Swordsmanship- Naoki is a skilled sword fighter, this is shown in his skills in eliminating Fallen Angels. Gunmanship- In addition to his skills with a sword, Naoki is also skilled with a gun. Superhuman Strength- Naoki is stronger than a human. Equipment Sword- Naoki's favourite weapon is his longsword with a crow head pommel and black Angel wing handguard design. Revolver- Naoki also utilizes a 5 barrel revolver which fires ammo only harmful to Fallen Angels. Crossbow- Naoki also utilizes a pistol sized crossbow which fires mini trick arrows, such as: *'Standard Arrows' *'Grappling Hook Arrows' *'Acid Arrows' *'Glue Arrows' *'Taser Arrows' *'Diamond Arrows' *'Smoke Bomb Arrows' *'Flashbang Arrows' *'Dynamite Arrows' Crucifix Knives- Naoki gathered a collection of crucifixes and sharpened them into throwing knives, but rather than using them to fight, he uses them as calling cards. Trivia *The name Kenshi translates to 'Swordsman'. *Naoki's birthday is August 15th. *Naoki is quite knowledgeable of Sacred Gears. *Naoki draws some inspiration from the Marvel Comics character, Eric Brooks, also known as Blade. Blade is a vampire who works as a vampire hunter, similar to Naoki's Vigilante activities. *Naoki is 18 years old, 5'9" in height and 147lbs in weight. *It is unknown if Naoki possesses a sacred gear or not. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels